Arad Mölders
is a character that appears in the Macross Δ television series. He is the commander of Delta Flight and liaison to the mysterious Lady M, head of Chaos. His callsign is "Delta 1". Arad's VF-31S Siegfried unit is colored in a white, gray, red, and gray scheme and has a variation of the Skull Leader marking on its back. Personality & Character Arad is the easygoing commander of the Third Fleet of Chaos Ragna and Delta Flight who, besides serving as a mentor to new recruits, is also responsible for the day-to-day dealings with his branch's parent organization, Chaos. In his downtime, he enjoys having a drink with fellow officer Captain Ernest Johnson, often to reminisce about the past. Arad also spends much of his time with Walküre team leader Kaname Buccaneer, which has led many to speculate whether the two were dating. Arad maintains a close eye on his ward, Messer Ihlefeld, a gifted but troubled young pilot whom he rescued during a cleanup operation on the planet Alfheim. Arad had made an agreement to keep Messer's condition with Vár Syndrome a secret as the latter promised to keep it in control. Arad has come to enjoy living on Barrett City on Ragna, where Delta Flight is currently stationed. He loves eating "Barrette Jellycatfish", a local snack consisting of dried jellyfish. Skills & Abilities Having been a veteran of many wars back in his service as a NUNS pilot before joining Chaos, Arad has both experience and skill under his belt and it shows, being able to fend off most attacks with flair and ease. Though a crack shot, he'd rather intercept missiles or shoot to disable if circumstances permit. His experience also gives him a good eye on scouting individuals with potential for Delta Flight. Relationships ;Kaname Buccaneer :Arad and Kaname share a close friendship, having known each other while she was still the lead vocalist of Walküre. Their relationship soured following the untimely death of Messer Ihlefeld following an intense dogfight against Aerial Knight ace pilot, Keith Aero Windermere. ;Wright Immelman :Arad knew Wright as a Major in the N.U.N.S. 77th Air Wing. Wright often talked about his son, Hayate Immelman, whom he couldn't see for long periods of time. During Windermere's war of independence, Arad discovered that Wright used a VF-22 Sturmvogel II and dropped a dimensional bomb on a major population center. He was killed after his VF-22 crashed; his body and the wreckage were recovered by Windermerean forces shortly thereafter. N.U.N.S. had kept the incident a secret for years due to their non-compliance to treaties prohibiting the use and transport of dimensional weapons. In the meantime, Arad refused to believe Wright would be capable of committing such an atrocity. ;Robert Kino :A N.U.N.S. pilot rescued by Hayate Immelman after his fleet's failed attempt to battle the Windermerean forces. He is an old acquaintance of Arad and is familiar with Hayate's father, Wright. ;Ernest Johnson :Arad and Ernest seem to have known each other for a long time, since both men get together on occasion over a drink and talk about old times. Though they seem to act like war buddies, their affiliations prior to joining Chaos would've pitted them against each other, presumably developing a rivalry which turned into mutual respect over time. ;Berger Stone :Arad despises Berger to the point that he's willing to take a pay cut so that Chaos can rid themselves of Epsilon Foundation sourced equipment. Gallery AradKaname.jpg|Arad discussing the mission with Kaname Buccaneer. AradMesser.jpg|Arad inviting Messer Ihlefeld to have some Ragnan snacks. AradChips.jpg|Arad eating his chips. Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Delta Flight